Bella and her Wolves
by SmexyGirl
Summary: Bella/Jacob/Embry/Quill foursome! Don't like? Don't read! xD


Disclaimer! Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie! I'm just using them for perverted things! ;) So, this is my first foursome, please no flames! Enjoy! No plot, just smut!

Bella was up in her room masturbating to porn on the television. She was so damn horny and her daddy wasn't at home to fuck her. But she was really missing her daddy's long, think cock and his dirty words. She knew that nothing else but a cock would satisfy her but the porn was all she had for now.

She was lying on the bed, legs completely spread and her juices glistening. She dipped her fingers and loudly moaned out Charlie's name. She took some of her cum and rubbed it in her asshole. At this point, she couldn't even care if some stranger entered her house and licked her tight ass. After fingering her ass, Bella sucked her fingers clean. She groaned lustily as she tasted herself.

She pressed her tits together and roughly tweaked her nipples. She spread her cum all over her round tits and licked off her nipples. She imagined her daddy's cock stuffed between her tits and his cum squirting all over her chest and face.

Feeling the need to orgasm, Bella furiously began pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, imagining it was Charlie's cock instead. She felt herself come close and screamed out her daddy's name in ecstasy.

But she still wasn't satisfied. Knowing that Jacob would like a quick fuck, Bella decided to go over to his house. She cleaned herself up and called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bella," he greeted.

"I've been a bad girl Jake," Bella purred into the phone, knowing he would love that.

"Oh, really? Has my little cunt gotten herself wet again over porn?" Jacob growled.

"Yes, but I need a long, thick and hard cock coming out of my dripping cunt," she moaned sexily.

Jacob chuckled darkly. "Well, come on over then darling. I got a surprise as well. You're probably going to get a couple of cocks shoved into you."

Bella gasped at his words. "I'm so coming over there naked," she replied and cut the phone.

And she meant it. She didn't bother to put on any underwear or bra and just covered herself with a coat. She drove quickly and was at Jacob's house in no time. Wondering if the door would be open, she didn't bother knocking. And sure enough, it was.

Bella gasped in lust as she saw Jacob and Embry make out very passionately and very nakedly. She moaned when she saw them squeeze each other's cocks and rub their hands all over it. They quickly stopped what they were doing and smirked as they saw Bella standing there looking flustered and totally turned on.

"Liked what you saw, dirty Bella?" Jacob asked, smirk still in place.

"I bet she wants us to fuck her raw and hard," Embry growled. "Because I sure as hell want to do just that."

Bella's felt a wave of gushness at his words. Her eyes darkened to almost pitch black as she eyed their long, thick and hard cocks.

"I love seeing you naked boys," she purred. "Maybe I need to get rid of my clothing as well." She suggested as she ran her hands over her covered tits.

Before she could say anything, Jake and Embry took off her coat. They moaned when they saw her glistening pussy. They watched as Bella inserted a finger into her pussy and lick it sensually. She smirked lustily as she saw their eyes darken and almost let go of their self-control.

"One of you eff my ass, the other my pussy," she whispered, grabbing each of their cocks.

"Oh, we plan to fuck your mouth and tits as well, you little bitch," Embry said, grabbing one of her bouncy tit.

Suddenly the front door opened and they all turned to see Quill. "What the hell….?" He managed in shock.

"We were just about to have a fuck fest." Jacob replied, not taking his eyes of her pussy. "Want to join?"

"Of course, I can never turn down an offer to fuck bitchy cunts like her," Quill said with a smirk, pointing to Bella.

"Damn it Quill, she's just gushing out cum," Embry moaned as he placed his hands in her pussy and felt her wetness.

Quill quickly undressed and went to stand behind Bella, while Jacob and Embry stood in front.

"I want you to get on all fours," Quill commanded. "Your tits, ass and pussy are going to be fucked into oblivion."

She instantly complied and fell on all fours. "Now, tell us exactly what you want us to." Jacob growled.

"I want Quill to fuck my tight ass, Embry fingers my pussy and rub it over his cock so I can suck him off, and I want you to fuck my bouncy globes." Bella replied with a wink.

"Sounds like a plan, baby." Quill grinned.

She stuck her ass out and moved in up and down Quill's chest while Jacob placed his cock between her tits. Embry squeezed them together and she groaned sexily.

Without warning, Quill plunged his cock into her ass while Embry began fingering her dripping cunt. Jacob moved his cock up and down between her tits and pinched her nipples roughly. "Oh, please don't stop!" Bella shouted.

"What a tight asshole you have, bitch," Quill grunted. "Feels so fucking good."

Embry continued to finger her and soon, his fingers were covered in her cum. He rubbed it all over his cock just as she said, and Bella moaned at the sight. Jacob began to move his cock faster and then squirted his juice all over her luscious tits.

"I want to suck your cock Embry," Bella panted.

Quill kept pounding into her ass and her grabbed her ass cheeks roughly as he spilled his seeds inside her. Jacob began licking her tits while Embry placed his cock in her mouth.

Bella moaned in ecstasy as she tasted Embry's cock. She moved her mouth up and down and took him whole in her mouth. She grabbed Jacob's hair roughly and pushed her tits closer to his face.

"Don't stop Quill!" She shouted, loving the way her ass was getting fucked. Finally, her asshole, tits and mouth were covered in cum. She traced her fingers across her tits and licked them clean. The three boys moaned at the site and touched their hardened cocks.

"I want two cocks in my ass," Bella moaned like a wanton slut.

The boys growled loudly and she felt another gush of wetness. She stood up, her thighs covered in cum and purred, "Jake and Embry, fuck my ass while Quill fucks my dripping cunt."

Jacob pulled her ass cheeks apart roughly as he and Embry plunged their cocks into her. Quill did the same, and inserted two fingers as well. Bella groaned in pleasure and her tits kept bouncing with the force.

They all felt themselves close and Bella shouted their names in pleasure as they spilled their seeds into.

"That was fan-fuck-tastic." Bella panted, her chest heaving.

The boys nodded in agreement and she moaned as felt their cocks harden again. "Ready for more?" She asked with a smirk and they continued for hours.

**The End! Lol. So, liked it? Hated it? Review please and tell me what you think! Next up, Bella/Billy/Charlie!**


End file.
